


危险2.0

by belian877



Series: Scar系列 [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Other, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877
Summary: 通往大草原的车即将行驶，请各位乘客注意安全（）《危险》那篇的后续，取名废，写初夜顺便把初遇补齐了！！





	危险2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 通往大草原的车即将行驶，请各位乘客注意安全（）  
《危险》那篇的后续，取名废，写初夜顺便把初遇补齐了！！

“哎呀你慢点！我都跟不上了……”

被刀疤扯着裙子跑路的你，不得不为了保持平衡整个人向后倾斜着跑动，中心不在脚上的你有些踉跄的被拖着往前跑，也亏得刀疤有这个力气，就这样一直咬着你的裙角把你带往某个地方。

“我们要去哪？”

你问过他，不知道是因为他嘴里叼着东西的原因，还是他根本就没准备回答，就一直无言的带着你从荣耀石离开。夜晚的大草原气温比白天低了一些，也少了很多闷热，徐风把草原的味道吹进你的鼻子，又让你联想到刀疤身上的那股原始而野性的气味，刚刚那一幕浮现在脑海里，脸颊又开始发烫了，庆幸刀疤是背对着自己的，不然他又该说两句“好听”的话来刺激你的羞耻心了。

这样想着，不知道走了多久，在一个你完全陌生的山洞外停了下来。

刀疤松开了叼着你衣服的嘴，但他没有进入黑漆漆的山洞，而是跃到了山洞外面，跳到了一块平坦的石台上，开始悠闲的舔起了爪子。月光撒在他棕色的毛发上，晕上了一层淡淡的银灰色。

你突然回忆起初次见他时的情形，那一天也是在晚上，你看到刀疤一个人伫立在荣耀石的顶端，他的背影有些清瘦。同辛巴不同，辛巴和你一直以来对狮子的印象是一样的，高大雄壮，威风凛凛的，尽管他对你十分友善。在你白天和狮群的其他成员打成一片的时候，依稀听到沙祖同辛巴说着什么“刀疤不知道又去哪了”，辛巴说了声抱歉，他告诉你那是他的叔叔，今天没有在场，希望你不要介意。你看大家已经司空见惯的样子，心里暗自定义了他是个不怎么合群的人，也许还不好相处，听这个名字，说不定还不是什么好人呢……

导致你大半夜看到他突然出现的时候心里还有点毛毛的，还是不要让他发现为好……你想着，正打算悄悄离开，可站在荣耀石上的刀疤好像感受到了你的存在，突然转过身子看你。那一刻，大草原的风远就像是拥有生命一般的，卷起他深棕色鬃毛的同时一并把你在白天对他下的定义都吹散得干干净净，那双在飘扬的鬃毛下清冷的，绿色的眼珠子在黑夜里照得你的眼里容不下别的东西，足矣让你忽视他眼睛上那道狰狞疤痕……

好漂亮啊……

这是你的第一个想法，你捂住了嘴，没想到嘴比脑子快了一点，居然当着他的面说出来了……有点尴尬……你观察着他的神情，纠结要不要道歉的时候，他突然对着你笑了……

在那之后的你就像是一个“误入歧途”的小女生，天天有事没事就缠着刀疤，追在他屁股后面跑，这让其他人很是惊讶。

“你是我见过的第一个喜欢……呃……跟刀疤相处的人……”

辛巴突然告诉你这个实事，你非常的不理解，问他为什么

“他长的又好看，人又很好，为什么大家都不喜欢和他相处呢？”

“等等，你是说，你觉得他人很好？”

“难道不是吗？”

“…………”

辛巴一时语塞，这时娜拉走了过来，对辛巴说

“辛巴，你不应该奇怪为什么她会喜欢和刀疤相处……”

“嗯？”

“而是刀疤居然允许她跟着他，我还是第一次看到刀疤和别人那么亲近。”

“对，你说的没错。”

辛巴无奈的笑了笑，结束了这段没头没脑的对话，剩下还没搞清楚状况的你，依然好奇刀疤的人缘为什么那么差……

刀疤对你是真的很好，他很有耐心，面对你的各种问题他都会解答，除了有时候话语里会带上些恶作剧的玩笑，偶尔出了一些状况他也会第一时间出来帮你，尽管他没有像辛巴一样的地位，但你觉得这个国家很多人都挺害怕他的，你不理解那些人，你只知道他逗你的时候他也会跟着笑起来，这让你很开心，没人会讨厌这种“特殊”的对待。因为你确实察觉到了，他身边除了你之外就没有什么人了，就连休息的地方都是他自己划分出的一块地盘……你很想问为什么，但是直觉又告诉你，等他想说的时候他会说的。

时间证明你的直觉是正确的。

当时的刀疤就和平时陪你玩耍一样，在你又开始抱着他忍不住用手倒着呼噜他身上的毛发的时候，他翻了个身子把你按在身下，煞有其事的说

“你有没有听过一个传言，在我们这里有一个不成文的规矩，如果一头狮子舔了另一头狮子的眼睛，那他们两个就必须在一起，不然会遭受到来自神灵的诅咒。”

他说完低下头，用警告的语气告诉你要小心一点

“虽然你不是狮子，要是哪天我不小心舔到了你就跑不掉了……”

他笑眯眯的样子又是在开玩笑骗你玩了，但是那一刻你听完后心里涌起了一股异样的情绪。你伸出双手抱住他的头，挺起身，在他还没来得及做出反应的时候，轻轻的舔了舔他带着伤疤的那只眼睛。这一切结束的时候刀疤呆住了好几秒，他看向你，眼睛里充满了震惊和怀疑

“你是认真的吗？”

他问你

“如果你说的是真的，那我就是认真的咯。”

你直视着他的眼睛回答他，其实你的心跳的很快，不知道哪来的勇气让你那么直白的告诉他你的想法，你明明一点都不确定他对你的态度到底是不是喜欢，亦或是一时的兴趣使然，只是这种复杂的心理状态已经让你烦恼很久了，也许从看到他的第一天都开始了吧……你看到他眼中的怀疑一点点的消失，随后他又恢复了往日玩世不恭的样子，笑着对你说当然是假的。

虽然是意料之中的结果，但加快的心脏还是突然的收紧，有点疼，你突然想离开了，你害怕待的久了就会忍不住哭出来就太丢人了……

你正打算起身离开的时候，刀疤又把你摁了回去，你看到他的脸在朝你靠近，下意识的闭上眼睛后，左边的眼皮感觉到一阵湿热和一点小小的痒……

“我还没有说完，现在，它是真的了……”

他露出你无比熟悉的得意的样子，此刻反而让你觉得很不真实，你也愣了几秒，开始大哭起来。

显然刀疤并没有预想到你会是这种反应，他突然变得手足无措，从你身上移开，在你周围走来走去，想碰你又不敢碰，只能在一边听你越哭越厉害，最终他还是打断了你的哭泣

“怎么了？？如果你想反悔你可以说出来，我可以适当的考虑收回刚才的话……”

“我没有！”

见你哭着还有心情反驳他，刀疤悄悄松了一口气，终于敢靠近你，帮你舔掉了脸上的泪水，苦笑着问你为什么那么激动

“难道是因为被我认可了，所以激动得哭了吗？”

你居然老老实实的点了个头，刀疤不知为何叹了口气，他把脸贴近你的脖子，用头蹭了蹭你的脸颊，突如其来的亲密举动让你一时间忘了哭，抽泣着抹掉自己的眼泪

“我的小可怜，你别哭了，爱哭的孩子是长不大的，别让高孚看见了。”

他直起身子抱住你，厚厚的爪子轻轻拍打的后脑勺，配合上用着哄小孩的语气，把你给气笑了

“我才不是小孩。”

“是的是的，你可比小孩迟缓多了。”

你赌气的把他推开，对上的不是他戏谑的表情，而是格外深情又认真的绿色。

“你知道吗？”

他凝视着你，突然开口

“你是第一个夸奖我的人，也是第一个发自内心认可我的人……”

刀疤抱着你倒在石床上，他对你讲述了他一生的经历。很长，长到让他足矣被恨意填满又抽干，也很短，短到他不过花了不到十分钟的时间就平淡的说完了。你窝在他怀里，头枕着他的手臂，身上搭着他的另外一只手，有些沉，但是很安心。你听完没有说什么，你想起那天晚上他落寞的背影。“漂亮”对于你来讲是一句单纯的赞美，但对于刀疤来说，他的世界里并没有这个词，他身边的所有人都只会说他面目可憎，他阴险狡诈，他现在还活着只是为了替曾经的犯下的残忍而赎罪……

可你认识他的时候，他只是一只伫立在夜晚的荣耀石上，会因为一句单纯的夸奖就倾心的人。

“我刚才说的话还算数。”

“什么？”

“你现在反悔还来得及，不然我不管有没有神灵会诅咒你，我都不会让你再逃出我的手心了。”

你抱住他，用头顶蹭他的下颌，用行动告诉他你的答案。现在才意识到平时看到辛巴和娜拉做的那些动作不过是出于爱的本能。

而刀疤也在积极的回应着你的爱，耳鬓厮磨，然后他开始舔舐你的脸颊，收起了倒刺的舌头还是刮得你有些痒痒的，从耳根一路顺着舔到脖子，锁骨……甚至在你没注意的时候你的裙子已经被撩开了……

也许从那一次开始就已经有预兆了，他在告诉你做好准备。

你看着眼前在石台上打理好自己毛发的刀疤，他看向你的眼神和当时被你强行推开前的眼神一模一样。

“过来。”

这是刀疤最常对你说的两个字。

他有很强的控制欲，大多数情况下他会带着发号施令的态度管束你，不过你从来不介意，甚至有点享受一边搞事惹他不悦，一边看他对你无可奈何样子。但他不喜欢强迫，特别在这种事情上只要你拒绝，他就不会再继续下去，但是今天不太一样，他不是在命令你，而是在邀请……

如同初次见面时的蛊惑，风吹扬起他柔顺的鬃毛，也把你推向了他。刀疤就伫立在石台上，背对着空中皎洁的银月，铬透辉石一样的双眸里倒映出的不是月光，是欲望，是你一步步朝他走过去的模样。

你走到他面前，他站在石台上跟你一般高，伸长脖子靠近你，用鼻子一下一下的嗅着你身上的味道，他这是在秉着天性寻找你身上发情的迹象，他要是知道人类每天都可以处于“发情”状态，会有什么反应呢？这样想着，随着欲望诞生的想法顺延到子宫里，酸胀的异样感迫切的想要得到释放。

“看来你已经准备好了。”

而刀疤仿佛闻出了你的真实想法，你听到他又开始用磁性的声音一点点的诱惑你。你十分紧张的抓住裙子的裙摆，你告诉他你很害怕。

“害怕什么？”

“我……我从来没有经历过……”

就算是你早就在网上查了很多的资料，也没有人会详细的写出该如何和狮子交配……

“我也没有，不过你不用担心，亲爱的……”

他的话一定是有着什么魔法吧，你听完真的稍微安心了一些，至少你明白他是不会伤害你的。此刻他跳下石台，走到你的身后，短裙的裙摆根本挡不住他的侵略，他伸出舌头舔了舔你的大腿，你发出一声喘息，他像是找到了什么开关一样，他发现他喜欢听你的这种声音，于是他开始了自己最擅长的事。

“脱掉它们，这些叫什么来着？衣服，对脱掉你的衣服。”

这是刀疤对你唯一不满的地方，他根本不能理解这几片破布的意义，而且每次当他打算弄掉的时候都会引起你的反抗，甚至是生气，让他都不能好好的与你亲热。

“脱掉它。”

见你犹豫的样子，他再一次重申道。你深吸一口气让自己平静下来，下定决心后脱掉上衣，裙子，接着是内衣，当你整个人都一丝不挂的暴露在草原的夜里，你看到了刀疤有些惊讶的表情，他从没有见过这样的一副躯体，你被他盯得十分害臊，用手试图挡住身体又不知道该挡哪，那道目光一直紧紧的粘在你的身上。尽管你早就做好了刀疤不会对人类的身体产生任何欲望的准备，但你还是试探性的问他

“你，不喜欢吗？”

带着一丝渴望，连声音都在颤抖着，他没有直接回答你，而是在你身边绕圈，从头到脚的审视着你的身体。

“不……”

他把你扑倒在石台上，双手撑在你头的两侧，笑着说

“我很喜欢，喜欢到希望你以后都可以一直这样。”

“那不可能。”

你非常干脆的否定了他的说法，他露出了遗憾的表情说

“哦不，那真是太可惜了，看来我得好好珍惜现在的时间了……”

他将身体放得更低，贴在你的身上，上下磨蹭。他确实不能理解衣服的作用，但他无法自拔的对你裸露的身体产生了兴奋，他开始享用起来，用舌头品尝你肌肤的香味，当他的舔到你胸前的突起时，那个让他喜欢的开关又打开了，他更加卖力的照顾你的胸部，就为了一声声被他挑逗出来的呻吟，而你渐渐放下了紧张和害怕，随着逐渐苏醒的快感挺起胸膛让他可以含得更深。

刀疤的唾液不受抑制的滴到你的身体上，在月光下闪烁的情色让刀疤的下体感到一阵胀痛。你带给了他太多未知的欲望，让他对你身体的好奇达到了顶峰。刀疤顶开你支撑在石台外的下半身，一阵炽热直接覆盖上了你早已湿润的私处，他随着本能的在那附近扭动着腰部，用自己根部摩擦着你来缓解他的肿胀感，但是没有任何效果，反而越发的坚硬和敏感起来，一时他不知道该怎么办才好，他说的是真的，他从来没有经历过这些，只能不停晃动着腰肢，急促的喘息着。

下面带来的快感要比上面更加令你沉迷，流出的液体沾满了刀疤的根部，一时间两人都陷入了无法满足的境地。

你始终比他懂的多一些，弯曲自己的膝盖，脚跟蹬在石台边缘，使力往上抬起下半身，用早已被他撩拨得空虚不已的小穴探寻他粗壮的顶端，寻找到目标时阴唇的收缩就像是一种迎接，让刀疤迫不及待的就将自己的欲望一口气全发泄进去。那一瞬间被紧紧包裹住的感觉让他所剩无几得理智彻底崩塌，他咆哮了一声，加快了自己的速度，粗暴的去感受你的柔软，他每一次的挺进都是那么彻底，充斥着荷尔蒙和野性，被他的性器填满的感觉让你忍不住把脚盘在他腰上，整个下身都在尽力的配合着他的抽送。

狮子抽送的频率是十分快速的，一波又一波的刺激让你控制不住的呻吟，淫乱的叫声回荡在平静的草原上，在他射出时到达了高潮，滚烫的精液塞满了子宫，随着刀疤的抽出从小穴里溢出来，流了一地……

二人都在喘息着平复刚才激情带来的心跳，刀疤舔掉你身上的汗水，你则伸手揉了揉他刚才被你抓得乱七八糟的毛发，两个人沉浸在激情后的温存里。这时的风吹过来让你觉得有些凉了，你强撑着疲惫的身体，翻过身趴在石台上，爬到边缘，对着地上伸出手，想要去够刚才被你脱掉的衣服穿上，没想到一个熟悉的触感又出现了……

尽管之前查的资料里有说明公狮每天交配的次数能达到上百次，但亲身经历后你才明白这有多可怕……到底过了几个小时你也不知道，只知道自己一直在迎合着他无穷尽的占有，半梦半醒之间全是下体的撞击的声音，整个空气里都弥漫着交合带来的味道。最可气的是你的内心早就想停下来安安心心的睡一觉，但你的身体却还在给自己递送着快感，让你不停呼唤着他的名字，刺激着他在你身上的每一处都标记着他的到来……

——————————

“爸爸！！你回来了！噢……她怎么了？你们昨晚去哪了？”

高孚趴在刀疤的床上打盹，听到了有人靠近的脚步声，他起身看到刀疤背上驮着你走了进来。

“没什么，她只是睡着了。”

刀疤小心的把你放到床上，边上的高孚也过来，在你边上跳来跳去，他在嗅着你身上的味道，太奇怪了，他闻到的很多是刀疤的气味。刀疤叼住他的脖颈，把他拎到一边放下。

“你们昨晚去哪了？？”

小孩子旺盛的好奇心让高孚没有忘记刀疤还没回答自己这个问题。刀疤挑了挑眉，没有正面回答他，而是问他

“你很担心她？”

“是的，爸爸。”

刀疤望了一眼躺在床上熟睡的你，产生了一个想法，他转头对这高孚说

“如果她给你生一个小妹妹，你会怎么样？”

“妹妹？我不想要妹妹。”

刀疤翻了个白眼，他就不应该浪费时间跟小屁孩讨论这种问题，就在他打算带着高孚去外面的时候，高孚突然开口了

“但是，她生了我的妹妹，是不是就可以成为我的妈妈了？”

“你想让她成为你的妈妈？”

刀疤的反问让高孚不知道怎么回答，他不太会和刀疤交流，怕说出来的话惹他生气，但你可以和刀疤轻松的聊天，你也可以和高孚聊天。小孩子的想法要单纯了许多，高孚支支吾吾的组织着语言

“我，我想……我喜欢她，她跟这里的人都不一样，她喜欢爸爸，她也喜欢我，她对我很好，我也喜欢她……就算没有妹妹，我也想叫她妈妈……”

高孚的声音越说越小，但是刀疤听得清清楚楚，他用手揽过高孚到自己怀里，梳理他的身子，高孚非常开心自己没有说错话，他躺在刀疤的怀里安心的感受刀疤的亲昵

“但是我的孩子……”

刀疤兀的开口说

“如果你想叫她妈妈，你需要经过她的同意才行”

“那她会同意吗？？”

高孚有些着急的问他，刀疤叹了口气，舔了舔他的头顶告诉他可能不会。刚才还满脸开心的高孚瞬间垮了下来，看到他这样的刀疤满意的扯了扯嘴角，接着说

“不过我可以教你一个办法……”

“什么办法？？？”

沮丧的小脸立刻又充满了期待，高孚望着刀疤，

“如果她问你，你是不是想要一个妹妹，你就说是的，那她就会愿意成为你的妈妈了。”

“嗯……可是妹妹怎么办？”

“不，没有妹妹，你只需要知道你这样说可以了。”

“哇！！太好啦！！唔……”

高孚立刻捂住自己放声大喊的嘴，为了防止高孚在这里吵到你休息，刀疤答应陪他在外面玩，他叼起高孚走出去的时候高孚又小声的问了他一遍

“我真的可以那样叫她吗？爸爸……”

“是的是的，我什么时候骗过你。”

我只是在骗她。

刀疤心情十分愉悦的带着高孚离开了。


End file.
